1M Download Campaign (US)
center|680px Event duration: August 31st - September 14th 3:59 am (UTC) ■ Facebook Rewards For getting a Facebook Post over 10,000 Likes and 2,000 Shares, every player will receive a one time reward of 18 Saint Quartz, 4 Summon Tickets and 3 Golden Apples. Additionally, if players log in from September 7th 4:00 am UTC - September 21st 3:59 am UTC, they will receive 10 Mana Prisms a day, getting a maximum of 130 Mana Prisms for 13 consecutive days. Number of Logins Present Details 1 1 Summon Ticket + 10 Mana Prisms + 1 Golden Fruit 2 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 3 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 4 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 5 1 Summon Ticket + 10 Mana Prisms + 1 Golden Fruit 6 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 7 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 8 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 9 1 Summon Ticket + 10 Mana Prisms + 1 Golden Fruit 10 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 11 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 12 2 Saint Quartz + 10 Mana Prisms 13 1 Summon Ticket + 10 Mana Prisms ■ AP Cost 1/2 From August 31st to September 7th, the Treasure Vault Daily Quests will have their AP cost halved, and from September 7th to September 14th, The Dueling with the Three Knights, Four Cavalries, and Monster Hunting will have their AP costs halved as well. ■ Draw rate increased for new servant and craft essences As a special celebration for the 1M Downloads Campaign, the time limited Sakata Kintoki makes his debut! Arriving with him are three new Craft Essences and four servants with increased draw rates. * Sakata Kintoki (Berserker, 5★) * Artoria Pendragon (Alter) (Saber, 4★) * Saint Martha (Rider, 4★) * Robin Hood (Archer, 3★) * Boudica (Rider, 3★) * The Black Grail (5★ CE, Increases NP damage by 60%, unit loses 500 HP every turn) * With One Strike (4★ CE, Increases quick card damage by 8% and guarantees every attack will hit) * Runestone (3★ CE, Increases debuff resistance by 5% and star absorption by 100%) Additionally, Artoria Pendragon (Alter) will be unlocked for everyone even if you haven't cleared Fuyuki for the duration of the event. Another thing is that for the duration of the Summoning Campaign, there will be a different SSR Servant that will have their draw-rate increased on a specific day. The Servants and dates are as follows: 08-31 7:00～09-01 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki 09-02 0:00～09-02 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Artoria Pendragon 09-03 0:00～09-03 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Attila 09-04 0:00～09-04 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Jeanne d'Arc 09-05 0:00～09-05 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Vlad III 09-06 0:00～09-06 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) 09-07 0:00～09-07 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki 09-08 0:00～09-08 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Artoria Pendragon 09-09 0:00～09-09 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Attila 09-10 0:00～09-10 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Jeanne d'Arc 09-11 0:00～09-11 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Vlad III 09-12 0:00～09-12 23:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki + Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) 09-13 0:00～09-14 3:59 UTC Sakata Kintoki Category:Event Category:US Server Category:Anniversary and Milestones